Aboard the Ebon Hawk
by JustAScruffyLookingNerfHerder
Summary: A short section from a fic I'm writing. LSM Revan/Bastila. Revan in the aftermath of the showdown on the Leviathan, dealing with the loss of Bastila. It refers to some events that happen earlier in the (as of yet unwritten) fic, but nothing too far from canon. First fic, hope you enjoy! Comments and Criticism very welcome!


_Aboard the Ebon Hawk_

The ship hurtled through hyperspace, her engines driving hard, fleeing the hated foe. To any pilot's ear, the steady thrum sang a sad new note, almost as if the _Ebon Hawk _grieved for one of her own. In the aftermath of the encounter aboard the _Leviathan_, tempers quickly flared, and questions rang out against the _Hawk'_s hull like so many blaster bolts.

"Revan? What… what are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?"

"How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us?"

"How can you even ask if I will follow you?"

"Why would they do this to you?"

As the questions came to a merciful end, Jolee stepped gingerly towards the hatchway to the crew quarters, his arm draped protectively over the Jedi's defeated shoulder.

The hatch slid closed behind the pair, and Jolee turned to face his friend, a smile on his face masking the worry in his eyes.

"Listen, kid. It's not every day that your identity completely changes. It'll be rough, but you have good friends at your side. And" he added with a friendly nudge of his elbow "if you ever get too amnesic, you can always come to your ol' man Jolee. I've got more experience with it than anyone in the galaxy"

At this, the Jedi's weary face broke into a tired smile, before his eyes turned away, thoughts elsewhere.

Jolee dropped his friendly tone, and placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Look at me, kid. What's wrong?" he said, his voice tinged with concern.

Meeting the Jedi's blue-green eyes with his own, Jolee saw the pain evident in the young man's face.

"I…." he started, until his voice cracked with grief and he cast his eyes towards the floor.

"Bas… she…" the Jedi spluttered, before Jolee caught him in a firm embrace.

"Easy there, easy. You'll be alright, and so will your lady friend. You can count on that."

"But….I…." he continued, grasping for words, before his shoulders slumped in mute acceptance.

"You're right." He said in a low voice, eyes not quite meeting Jolee's. At this, the old man's eye's gleamed, and his voice took a hearty tone.

"Of course I'm right! I've been through this kind of thing more times than you've swung a light saber!" Jolee roared, taking delight in the smile that he brought to the Jedi's face.

"I'll go keep the others occupied. You, kid" his voice softened "go get some rest."

With that, Jolee returned the way he came, leaving the Jedi alone in the passageway. With a deep sigh, he turned to enter the men's quarters, before a sensation in the force brought him to a halt.

Following its gentle tug, he found his feet tracing slow steps into the women's quarters, and then up to Bastila's bunk. His heart throbbed in his chest as he looked down at the few things his fellow Jedi possessed. A single spartan footlocker, a few extra robes, a personal datapad; he sighed as his mind replayed the few tender moments they'd been able to share together.

_…_

_"On which planet where you born?" "Kashyyyk. I'm a Wookie, Bas, can't you tell?"_

_…_

_"Please…." Bastila's injured, broken form whimpered, as the Jedi held her in his arms. "Please don't leave me….please don't let me go…"_

_"I'm right here, Bas" he whispered, as he carried her to safety, willing her pain away through the force. "I'll never let you go, Bas."_  
_…_

_"I love you, Bastila. And I know you love me." He said, eyes locked with hers, defiant. "Okay, you've made your point. Now shut up and kiss me, you fool." She gasped as she leaned in close, taking his hands into hers._

_…_

_"Bas, I…" Her gray eyes looked up at him, torn by unspeakable emotion. "You know our mission is too dangerous to risk this kind of passion!" she shot back. "You're right, Bas. Force knows your right. But that isn't all of it."_  
_Bastila's face softened, her heart waiting on every word._

_"Our love….our love is more than just our passion. You know that." The Jedi spoke softly, carefully. "We lead each other deeper into the force. We help each other. Bas, I'm more than willing to give up my passion for you, not despite my love for you, but because of it."_

_"You mean…" she started, unsure "You mean we'd never be together?"_

_"I… I hope not. What I mean is…. I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to deal with this" he waved a broad hand around, as if to accuse the entire galaxy "first, to make things safe. Safe for everyone. Safe… safe for us."_

_"You mean….you'd do that for me? You mean we could be together?" she whispered, voice on the verge of breaking._

_"I love you, Bastila. I'll do anything for you. No matter what it takes."_  
_Tears welled in her eyes as the words, the realization of what they meant, slowly sunk in. Silence descended on the pair as they leaned in close, bodies embracing as one._

…

As he reminisced, the Jedi brushed his hand slowly over her bunk, emotions swirling within him. Sensing his movement, the datapad flicked on, showing the most recent document that Bastila had been working on.

Intrigued, the Jedi reached down, taking the pad into his hands as his eyes slowly scanned the words.

_To my beloved;_

_your smile flashes quick.  
the fox not afraid to be caught midflight  
love need know no shame now  
Fear, death, pain; all wash away  
My heart rests still, knowing that you're near._

_I am different than I was before  
My hands bear wounds, my body scarred  
for so long I trod this lonely path,  
and darkness stood before me, sang to me  
sickly sweet lullaby of sin._

_My soul ached as it longed for you  
You my final rest, my bastion, my rock  
My love._

_sweetest hope held back so long  
surges forth from my deepest soul  
Eager love must hold its pace  
as my heart soars with your every touch_

_Your face, your face,  
tears shed for love of me_

_What sweetest gift it is  
to give so much  
to be greeted by your smile._

Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith, Republic soldier, and Jedi of immense power, broke down and cried.


End file.
